Theta74's HP Headcannon
by Theta74
Summary: Not strictly a story, but little snippets of headcannon.
1. Hermione and Buisness

**Realist's HP Headcannon.**

**Not strictly a story, but little snippets of headcannon.**

Harry was finally able to share his fortune with the Weasleys, albeit in a roundabout way. After Hogwarts, Hermione was unable to find work outside of low level, and low paying secretarial roles despite her impressive grades because of her blood status and gender. Harry supported her until she was promoted to the department of magical creatures.

**Might make more, not sure.**


	2. Katie Bell Vs Gregory Goyle

Katie Bell was Arrested in 2003 for using magic in front of a muggle in a non-life threatening circumstance. The circumstance being that, while walking home after a Holyhead Harpies vs Puddlemere united exhibition match, in which Katie had played chaser for the Harpies, she spotted one 'Gregory Goyle' (who, due to him failing all but DADA in his last Hogwarts year needed to find work as a bouncer) snatch a young woman from the street and pull her into a back alley.

Needless to say, Katie was let off. However, Gregory Goyle was absent from his trial and his last sighting was his informal resignation from his job as a bouncer. Many of the jurors latter confided that, due to his pureblood status, he should have been given a janitorial position or similar at the ministry rather than needing to find independent employment.


	3. Justice of Characters

Harry Potter was never tried for the use of both the cruciatus curse on Amycus Carrow, and the imperious curse on the goblin Bogrod nor on Mr Travers. Draco Malfoy was also never tried for his crimes during his 6th and 7th year of schooling. Professor McGonagall, however, admitted to the use of the imperious curse on Amycus Carrow and was fired from the post of headmistress of Hogwarts and placed in a minimum security ministry holding cell for minimum sentence of 5 years.


	4. Xenophillius' past

Xenophillius Lovegood worked in the department of mysteries up till the year 1979. When undercover death eater agent Augustus Rookwood tried to recruit him, he refused, and Augustus caused an 'accident' involving the brain room. Xenophillius' wife chose to work from home to care for him better in his recovery and started up a newsletter known as 'The Quibbler', she did, however, continue experimenting using the assistance of Xenophillius' research notes. Xenophillius had basically recovered by the year 1988. After her death in 1990 he continued the now magazine and his condition gradually worsened without her.


	5. Albus' Future

Albus Severus Potter was always compared to Dumbledore and Snape, especially by his father. This lead to his massive inferiority complex, he was determined to prove himself, to be more powerful than his namesakes combined. He perfected an Animagus transformation during his fourth year. Albus sought ways to make himself more powerful, by the year 2022 his research had branched to blood rituals. He estranged himself from the rest of his family until he moved out at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts.


	6. Whatever Happened to Sally-Anne Perks?

The disappearance of one 'Sally-Anne Perks' between 1991 and 1996 was, according to the headmaster at the time, Albus Dumbledore, a mere school transfer. She was, in fact, first reported missing one full moon near the end of her third year in 1994. As to what she was doing out in the grounds of Hogwarts that particular night remains to be seen. Conflicting reports from the International Confederation of Wizards, the Department of mysteries, and the French Ministry of Magic paint an odd picture. While all three agree that SAP was on the grounds of Hogwarts on the night in question, they conflict in her fate.

The I.C.W. report states that S.A.P. was mauled by the werewolf 'Remus Lupin', Mr Lupin has not been informed of this occurrence. The body of S.A.P. was discovered by a Thestral, which lead the Hogwarts Gamekeeper (Rubeus Hagrid) to the body, due to a rather large hangover Mr Hagrid is unable to remember much from previous night and morning. He alerted the Headmaster of the school and S.A.P.s 'corpse', if it were applicable to call it that, was removed by 'Officials' on the pretext of having her cremated with a private funeral.

The D.O.M. report contradicts that of the I.C.W. In several places. The D.O.M. report stated that S.A.P. was found alive by the Thestral and was recovered successfully before being taken to a secure ward of St Mungo's Hospital to receive treatment for bite wounds and mental therapy.

The French Ministry of Magic's report aligns most clearly with the official statement yet mentions that SAP was not attending Beauxbatons Academy, but had stayed on their grounds over the summer of 1994. It has been confirmed that S.A.P. did not attend magical schooling at the Durmstrang Institute, The Venetian College of Magical Education, The Salem Witches' Institute, the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic arts, Mahoutokoro, The Wales Academy of Broom flying and Quidditch, and many other Wizarding schools.

The biggest question that remains is: Why would these organisations write up official reports on a simple 'missing' person?

* * *

CAESAR +5: Yvkrrigyzkx gazusgzut vxuzuzevk


End file.
